monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Day One
Timeline 2012 January * January 30, 2012: Day One released his debut song on Monstercat, Game Changer. The song was featured on Monstercat 005 - Evolution. March * March 9, 2012: Day One released his second song on Monstercat, For The Stars. The song was featured on Monstercat 006 - Embrace. July * July 23, 2012: Day One released his first single on Monstercat, Black Magic, in collaboration with MUZZ. The song was featured on Monstercat 008 - Anniversary. August * August 17, 2012: Day One released his second Monstercat single, and first solo single, Hieroglyph. The song was featured on Monstercat 009 - Reunion. 2013 January * January 14, 2013: Day One released his third Monstercat single, White City. The song was featured on Monstercat 012 - Aftermath. February * February 25, 2013: Day One released his fourth and final single on Monstercat, World's End. The song was featured on Monstercat 012 - Aftermath along with White City. Monstercat uploads # Game Changer (January 30, 2012) # For The Stars (March 9, 2012) # Black Magic (with MUZZ) (July 23, 2012) # Hieroglyph (August 17, 2012) # White City (January 14, 2013) # World's End (February 25, 2013) Trivia Collaborated with * MUZZ (1) Off-Monstercat releases Albums/EPs as Day One * Less Than Perfect *# Contempt *# Less Than Perfect *# Confusion *# Flipside *# Face Up *# Exclusive *# MSA *# All Seeing Eye *# Root Of All Evil *# I Animal * Ordinary Man *# Waiting For A Break *# Bedroom Dancing *# Walk Now, Talk Now *# In Your Life *# Trying Too Hard *# I'm Doin' Fine *# Autumn Rain *# Truly Madly Deeply *# Love On The Dole *# Paradise Lost *# Ordinary Man * Fields of Light EP *# Set You Alight *# For The Stars *# Sunrise * Solar/Lunar Orbit EP *# Solar Orbit *# Lunar Orbit * Through Your Eyes EP *# Through Your Eyes *# Terran Orbit *# Radiance *# Radiance VIP *# Blue Sky * Aurora EP *# Aurora *# Aurora (Dubstep Mix) * Eon EP (feat. Isabel Higuero) SectionZ *# Eon *# Eon (Radio Edit) *# Eon (xistent Remix) *# Eon (FWLR Remix) * Serenity EP SectionZ *# Eon (feat. Isabel Higuero) *# Moonburn *# Serenity (feat. Aloma Steele) *# Antarctica * Aquamarine EP *# Aquamarine *# Aquamarine Pt. II Singles as Day One * Cross The Oceans MrDUBandBASS * Game Changer VIP * Hieroglyph Pt. 2: Dark Halls * Horizon * Iron Heart * Fragments Every Day Matters * Skybreak SectionZ * Rel Bad (Rumours) Music * Certified Music Singles as Jack Cooper * Starfall Tape Records Remixes as Day One * Matrix & Futurebound - All I Know * Gemini - Fire Inside * Disco's Over - Sojourn Remixes as Jack Cooper * Alan Walker - Faded * The Chainsmokers - Don't Let Me Down (feat. Daya) Featured appearances as Day One * Tigerpaw - Across The Atlantic Category:Artists Category:Day One discography Category:Drum & Bass Artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Electro Artists